Rise against the Master
by sjh2000
Summary: Marcus McCloud is a bold, young fox with high hopes for the future. But when he's drafted into the Cornerian military, his wibbley-wobbely past catches up with him, and timey-whimey stuff happens. This is sort-of a crossover, but it's mostly StarFox stuff. Rated M for disturbing scenes, language/cursing, and violence.
1. 1: Before I can tell you that story

Fact and Fiction

Darkness and light

Heaven and hell

Good and evil

Polar opposites. They can't coexist, one will always destroy the other, before it rises out of the ashes and strikes again. It has happened many times, and will happen many times in the future.

A future that I will shape.

This is the story…

Of angels, and monsters…

Billions of years in the making…

Of a planet that fell…

Of ghosts, and travelers…

An intergalactic game of chess…

Of a civilization that rose…

Of rebels, and soldiers…

Where the winner takes ALL…

Of doctors, and masters…

And a madman, with a box...

This is the story of how Lylatt fell…This is the story of my life...

But before I can tell you _that_ story, I have to tell you _this_ one.

And please, call me Marcus.

* * *

(Yes, that was a Captain Underpants reference.)

I will try to avoid procrastinating on the updates, though my schedule can be turbulent at times…

*DISCLAIMER* I don't own the rights to Star Fox (obviously)

I hope you enjoy the story. Thanks for reading.


	2. 2: I have to tell you this story

**disclaimer: I do not own StarFox or Dr Who.**

**Also, A large portion of the dialogue in this chapter, or in future chapters, are in alien languages (Dalek, Gallifreyan, Cerinian, etc.) For simplicity's sake, We have simply typed it out as English, in bold. Seriously though, Cerinian might be the most confusing language in the history of Lylatt. Even _my mom_ has trouble with it, and she _lived_ on that planet for 11 _years_. Now, lets get to the fun part:  
**

* * *

As you all probably know, my mother came from Cerinia, a primitive planet, populated entirely by blue-furred, telepathic foxes.

They didn't have science.

They didn't have advanced technology

Only a select few individuals, all belonging to a secret telepathic order, could even read or write.

But the one thing they did have was folklore.

Of course, Krystal told me these stories, but I thought they were just fairy tales at the time. But these were different. There wasn't a heavily stereotyped princess, or an evil dragon, in a castle far, far away. These stories were about the ancient knights and warlords, who fought great battles on the Cerinian plains, the mysterious being who came down from the stars, the misadventures of the tribal chiefs, the origin of the secret order, and the most perplexing tale of all, was about a young Fox who called himself _the Doctor, _and claimed to come from _Far Far Away_. The legends say a meteor fell in a forest late at night, and he was riding it…

* * *

The night was quiet...almost _too_ quiet. Rose was standing out a few feet in front of her hut, gazing into the clear Cerinian skies. It was always somewhat dark on Cerinia, as it was so far from the Lylatt-Solar binary system that it appeared as a bright pinpoint in a dark sky. When they set, the dimmer stars would come out, and everything would get a few shades darker. Due to this, they had a rather advanced field of astronomy (for their limited technology, anyway), and to go with it, a huge database of astrological legend, many of which centered around the mysterious Fox from the stars, who was the closest thing they had to a God. It was certainly a beautiful sight to be seen, and tonight there were no clouds in the sky. As Rose took in the ancient, alien light from the stars, she knelt on the ground, and basked in the glory of the universe.

Being on such an isolated planet, where the stars could be seen at any time of the day, had caused their race to evolve highly developed psychic abilities, as well as the blue fur, which blended in well with everything else on the dark planet.

But tonight was going to be different. she could feel it. _But what? What will change tonight? _Then, she saw one of the stars twinkle, and she felt the presence of a strange being, rapidly approaching the planet...

Suddenly, the twinkling star seemed to _grow_, and soon, it had a long, glittering tail stretching out far behind it, like a comet. Rose ran to get her sandals on (a primitive planet indeed) and saw that in the time she had been gone, the star had gotten not only _brighter_, but much _bigger_ as well. It also was looking like it was about to crash down into the nearby forest.

Rose found herself putting on her sandals (a primitive planet, indeed) and running into the woods after it. The star was still getting bigger, and the tail was growing into a long, gleaming tendril that stretched across the sky. Then, just as suddenly as it appeared, the star seemed to flicker out, and a small glowing blue-ish dot shot towards the ground 100 yards away from her. As Rose continued running towards the dot, it dove below the treeline, and a soft tremor jolted through the dirt, accompanied by a high pitched whooshing sound that would come in, and fade out repeatedly. Rose was utterly astounded by this sudden noise, as the likes of which had _never _been heard on Cerinia (in their lifetimes, anyway), and wouldn't be heard again in Lylatt for at least another 1,000 years. At first, Rose was terrified. She had just witnessed a star fall _out of the sky_, and now she was only a dozen yards from ground-zero. She was paralyzed by fear, and worried that if she got closer, she would have to face the _star-fox_ (LOL! it's a pun), or the _midnight child,_ or all manner of other divine beings. But then again, they'd probably know she was hiding there, if they were there anyway, so she eventually decided to get close- "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EEXXTERMINAAAAAATEEEEE!" The strange noises reverberated through the forest, and Rose, having lived on a primitive planet, had never heard the word before. She was intrigued by them, and the loud whooshings, which were starting to get even louder, and faster. She finally decided to get up, and was confronted with a strange brown saltshaker-esk thing with a shiny eye-stalk, and dozens of hemispheres covering the lower half of its body. And it was facing a strange looking blue box with rectangular white patches. Being Cerinian, Rose had no idea what any of this-

"EXTERMINAAAAAATEEEEEEEEEE!" The thing suddenly emmited a bright blue-ish beam at the blue box, accompanied by a loud _"BLAAAAAAAAAAAR!" _The box itself seemed to be protected by some odd form of witchcraft, as the beam was deflected whenever it got close. Suddenly, a strange-looking pale figure stepped out of the box, and pointed a metallic stick at the thing, which started emitting a strange version of the tweeting of a bird. (A.K.A. a sonic screwdriver.)  
"WOEWOEWEWEWEWEWEEAAAEWEWEWEE-"_  
_

Then the box exploded, and Rose blacked out...

* * *

Planet Macbeth, 2 A.L.W.

Near Brimstone Quarry Charlie-3

The young Lupine's eyes opened, and he took in the dark scene that was his bedroom, while "Imagine" by John Lennon started playing in the background.

Well, it wasn't _really _a bedroom. It was a large dormitory, filled with other boys his age, and it felt more like prison. But to Wolf, it was hell. A dark, labor-intensive, _hell_. It had all started 2 years ago, when _they_ arrived...

Before the war, Wolf had lived with his parents, in a small log cabin on the outskirt of a small town in the middle of nowhere. Miles upon miles of wheat fields, luscious meadows, cattle ranches, and the one railway that ran straight through the town. It was a stark contrast to Corneria, a crowded planet with huge cities, towering buildings, and technology beyond his wildest dreams, and the easiest way to describe Macbeth would be to take a kid's fantasies about the wild west, and build a planet out of them. Wolf had only been 10 years old then, and he had never even seen a spaceship. Suddenly, while he and his friend, Joe Harper, had been playing in a field of tall grass, a Venomian transport had shot right over their heads, and landed 100 feet away from them. Then, a squadron of soldiers had jumped out, and before long, the town had been enslaved. Oh, if only he could-

His train of thought had been broken by the crack of a whip. It was _Francis. Francis "Fucking" Levine!_

"HEY **YOU! **GET UP BEFORE I HAVE TO FUCKIN' BEAT YOU AGAIN, YOU LAZY BASTARD...AND TURN OFF THAT HIPPIE BULL-FUCK MUSIC!"

Then, the music stopped playing.

As the name implied, Francis "Fucking" Levine was a very mean slave "supervisor", and he cursed a lot. He was also good with a whip, and worked out on a regular basis.

"All that FUCKIN' talk about the FUCKIN' peace and GOD-DAMMED harmony is BULL SHIT! But you know what ISN'T? **WORK! **SO GET TO IT!" Francis then cracked his whip again. The cell door opened, and the boys, having a pecking order, applied it to almost anything they could control, including who was first in line. All 13 of the boys marched out of their cell, with the 4th guy in line who always wore a scarf (who could blame him, on Macbeth it was cold at night.) and for the 11th one, who had earned the reputation of being a bad-ass, and had somehow sneaked in sunglasses. He just walked out like he owned the place. Wolf was right behind him, and though they were all quite tall for their age, he was still the second smallest guy in their cell. Then, they all walked up a short flight of stairs, and emerged into the harsh light of the quarry lights. Recently, the greedy tyrant who had been put in charge of the planet, Kodak Ramero, had wanted _even more _money, so he established a "night-crew" who would work the mines after sun-down. It was like the day shift, but everything was darker, everyone was drowsy, and it was harder to see the gemstones and metals that they were looking for. Nevertheless, it was a choice of the lesser of two evils: you could either work like a slave 12 hours a day (or night), or be sadistically tortured by Ramero in all forms of unspeakable ways. He wished more than ever that he could escape. That he could be free of the shackles, the horrible living conditions, the whips, and the gray sludge they referred to as "grub." But life's not fair, and that was never going to happen.

Unless he was wrong...horribly wrong...

Because his luck would change that night, and he would escape. But at what cost?

Meanwhile...in the Ramerocorp Penthouse...

"HEY BITCH! WHERE'S MY COFFEE?"

As much as she hated it, that was Rameros knew nickname for her. Of all his maids/servents, Lori was the one he hated the most. Fist, he had a crush on her. Then, he tried sleeping with her, even through they were _both_ married. Then, when Lori refused, he started referring to her simply as "Bitch." As much as she hated it, it was better than working in the pits. Unfortunately, neither her husband or her son had been as lucky.

"Sir, it's a quarter to midnight. Why would you need coffee _now?_"

"For you're information, my guards have reported seeing things out there, but when they cue up the security footage, it's never there. That, and those dip-shit guards are wothless nowadays, and you know as they say: If you want things done right, you'll have to do it-"

The holo-caster light up, and one of the security guard's faces appeared on the screen.

"Dammit, Marshall! What is it now?"

"Sir, I hate to inform you, but _it's_ back."

* * *

**That's all for now. I'm sorry, but a fleet of Cornerian star-destroyers had ambushed us, and I wasn't able to work on the Fanfic In prison. Hey, in Lylatt I'm a wanted "criminal," with a small bounty on my head, and I was at least able to get his part done.**

**As for Wolf: No, I am not copy-pasting Zombieaxehero's "Notorious," though I borrowed his greedy rich-guy character (Kodak Ramero).**

**As for how Wolf will get off of Macbeth, here's a hint: What part about Wolf's story doesn't add up?**

**Also, I have hidden several references to other authors/works of fiction in this chapter. Can you find them all?**

**See you next time!**

** -Marcus**

** -sjh2000**


	3. 3: This story, part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Starfox or Dr. Who, or any of the songs used in the soundtrack.

The alien languages being translated to English still applies in this chapter, and I would also like to point out that condoms don't work well on fox penis.

Marcus, was that _really _necessary?

Yes. Why do you think I appeared mere _months_ after my parents got married?

Seriously, people are listening! Just get on with it.

* * *

("Take On Me" should be playing in the background right about now.) It was arguably the most exciting day of Rose's life.

She had met him later that fateful night, when that blue box fell from the sky. He was a young, attractive fox, with the most interesting indigo/purple-y fur, (Purple-ish fur was extremely rare on Cerinia, and to have it was considered divine blessing) and to top it off, he had a magic shiny stick, which was the _exact_ same thing that the Star-Fox had carried, and he referred to himself as _The Doctor, _exactly as the Star-Fox had predicted. Though when Rose mentioned the Star-Fox prophecy to him, he had no idea what she was talking about. Regardless, After many months of "dating", a few misadventures during the annual Spear-wing hunt, and a cheesy proposal, Rose was getting _married _to him. The stars were shining, the music was wonderful, and everything seemed perfect. Then, the head seer soul took the podium (a seer soul is like a telepath, but with much stronger powers and intellect.) and began reciting from the ancient Cerinian holy book of love and p0rn, given to them by the Star-fox himself.

"If thou hast any objections, speak now or forever hold thy silence."

There was silence.

"And the groom shalt take thy bride's hand, and the two may answer the question."

They both replied: "I do."

"Then you may kiss the bride, whilst engaging in the **ceremonial dog-pile!**"

A loud record-scratch echoed through the forest, and Take On Me stopped playing. (So, turn the music off now.) Before he could even ask, both _the Doctor _and Rose were swamped by the other wedding guests, who were all suddenly naked. (Indeed, a primitive planet) And _the Doctor_ found himself covered head-to-toe in glowing blue goop.

Several minutes later…

The dire dire docks theme from Mario 64 began to play. (So, you should go on Youtube, and find a soundtrack of it.)

And so it was. Rose was the luckiest woman on Cerinia, and now she was _married _to _the Doctor_, though he really started to seem like the alien he claimed to be. For one thing, an absurd, cartoonish look of horror had somehow been glued onto his face, and he didn't say another word for the entire night. True, the glow-worm dung felt weird to the touch, but it wasn't _that _awful, wasn't it? Or had _the doctor_ confused it with something else? After all, everybody on the planet was blue, or indigo, or purple...and everybody _was_ doing a naked dog-pile..._Maybe I should apologize_.

After pondering an apology for a while on the porch, Rose turned around, and headed back into the hut. But the apology would have to wait…

Because a strange statue of an angel was there…crying, its face hidden in its hands. Whatever it was, Wolf had no idea how it had gotten there, and he decided to report it to Francis. After all, it had somehow gotten into the middle of the quarry, and it had sneaked up behind him, and Wolf was too street-smart to not do something about it. But more than anything else, he wished he could escape, as did everybody else.

Wolf turned around, and began to climb out, when a strange purple portal opened up under his feet. He fell in, and tumbled through the time vortex, pursued, by the statue…he had gotten his wish, after all.

_Wow, I guess I got my wish. How Ironic though, that I'm now being attacked by this...statue._

Wolf passed out after that, but was still dreaming for whatever reason. A young Fox was kneeling in front of a beautiful indigo vixen.

"Rose? Rose! Can you hear me?"

Rose had just woken up, and she felt dazed.

"Rose! Thank God you're alive!"

"Wha…What did you say?"

"Nothing." The doctor swiftly replied. He had a panicked look on his face.

"Listen, we were attacked, by the weeping angels. From my calculations, we've been sent back in time by at least 500 years, and I don't want to sound arrogant, but I think I've found out who the Star-Fox _really_ was!"

Rose, though still lying on her back, and fatigued from whatever had passed her out in the first place, was still interested nonetheless.

"Who?" She mumbled.

"You're looking at him." _The Doctor_ replied, with a rather mischievous grim on her face. "Congratulations, you're a time traveler now!" She grinned.

"So I guess you _weren't _joking, then." Rose was giggling.

"Cm'on, we've got a religion to invent, and there will be some God-playing on the side." The doctor was very excited. He had done some strange things over the years, but he'd never pretended to be _God_. Though he would also have to invent the ceremonial dog-pile, and the blue glowing goop. But hey, he could invent the most absurd commands, and people would do it anyway, because they thought you were God.

* * *

Sorry this took so long. Anyway, to answer last chapter's trivia question, the following authors/works of fiction were referenced:

Dave Pilkey: Captain Underpants (The title of the chapter was a reference)

Dr who: Rose's name (named after the 9th/10th doctor's companion, Rose Tylor.) _The Doctor _(obviously,)_, _The TARDIS (ditto), The 4th kid in the line with the scarf, the 11th kid who was a badass (a reference to the 4th and 11th doctors, respectively.)

Mark Twain: The Adventures of Tom Sawyer (Wolf's friend, Joe Harper. Joe Harper is one of Tom's friends.)


	4. 4: Deja Vu

Disclaimer: I don't own StarFox, or ZombieAxeHero's OC (Kodak Ramero).

Also, this fanfic is _definitely_ "M" rated.

* * *

The DJ was playing some generic dub step background music, and Falco was telling a joke. "Yo _dawg_, I wanna put my cock up ur pussy and slap yo' furry blue ass! I would also like to borrow your giraffe."

Fox grinned sheepishly, Peppy had fallen onto the floor laughing, some random Wolf who claimed to be in the Hot Rodders (Flaco's old homies) was giggling like a naughty schoolgirl, and Slippy was foaming beer right out of his giant frog-mouth. Meanwhile, Krystal was just giving Falco the "I hate you" look, but Falco was laughing too hard to care. It was already 10:00 PM, but the wedding recession was only getting started. After the wars, Fox had become a celebrity, and _everybody_ had shown up for the party. General Pepper was there, The Hot Rodders were there, Katt Monroe was there, Wolf O' Donnell was there. Hell, even _Dick Cheney _was there!

_Wait… why doesn't Wolf have any pants on? HA! He's such a tough guy, yet his boxers are covered in red hearts!_

Then again, Fox had seen _stranger_ things at a party before. After his dad died, his life started going downhill. Whilst dealing with post-I'm-an-orphan-depression, he had gone to a few weird parties with the Hot Rodders, and had left one in a drunken trance a few minutes before the cops showed up. Apparently several people were doing meth, and one guy had been raped. Fox was scared somewhat straight by that, though neither Fox nor Nintendo liked to talk about it, especially now that Fox was rich from being a bounty hunter and all.

"Yo Fox, your turn."

_Hmm. Jokes, jokes, jokes…_

The object of the game was simple: Don't laugh. Though after a while, it was hard to think of any _good_ jokes, that weren't offensive as hell. Racism was a serious problem in Lylatt, because the racial differences were more than just skin-color and obscure forensic details. Some people had 6-inch beaks, while others had slimy amphibian skin and ruined any fabric they touched. Last time fox had walked into a bar, he had counted _4 _different types of bathrooms, all with derogatory names: "Fuckers", Internals, "Bombers", and comically enough, "Slimers". And then there were the Fennecs, who were an elite race of rich d-bag foxes, who were only allowed by their overbearing fathers to marry other Fennecs. Fox couldn't even count how many times he had heard a Fennec-with-big-ears-joke.

"Alright. So a Bear walks into a bar…"

They all just stood there. Silence.

"IT HURT!" Fox yelled out the punchline.

Suddenly, everyone was _howling_ with laughter. Get it? _Howl_! Ok, ok, I'll stop with the lame puns now.

"Man, that's some pretty sick humor you've got there, Fox." Over the years, Fox had noticed that Falco was _very _easy to amuse when drunk. He had also discovered that-

"Hey, you talkin' shieeeet about Bears, Fuckuh?"

Fox turned around, and some obviously drunk grizzly was standing behind him. He was also 4 feet taller than Fox.

"No, it-"

"FUCK YOU!" The Bear held up its fist, and was about to punch Fox, when out of the blue, Wolf and _Dick Cheney stepped in._

"Yo fish-breath, if anyone's going to kill Fox, it's gonna' be _ME!_" Wolf snarled.

"I need a new fur coat." Dick Cheney was already holding a pump-action 12-gauge shotgun, which he had somehow pulled from thin air.

The bear was really starting to look _pissed._

"Yo DJ, put on the Rawk Hawk theme prom Paper Mario TTYD. I need some good fight music.

The DJ, not wanting to die, obliged.

Flaco stepped in "Ohh it's _ON _now, sucker!"

Fox was getting nervous. This was his _wedding_ night for G.O.D's sake, and now some drunk scumbag was going to start a riot. Fox began to run, as he actually wanted to _survive _long enough to get in bed with Krystal after the party.

"Oh _HEEEIIILLLLLL _NO! You ain't gettin' out that easy!" The bear aimed a killer right hook, and just barely missed Fox by a hair. Fox retaliated with a punch right to the chest, and pulled off a good ol' fire flash while he was at it, sending the bear back at least 10 feet. Then, another slightly shorter black bear (probably his friend) crashed into him from the side, and Fox was crushed under his weight, along with the sharp _crack_ of pain coming from his rib. Wolf tackled the bear at once, followed by another obnoxiously tall black bear. Then, Krystal arrived at the fight scene, and was immediately noticed by the Grizzly that had started the fight, which was starting to engulf the entire room.

"Heeeeeeeeey, babe, why don't we find a nice spot behind a dumpster, or some-"

"NO!" Krystal was absolutely disgusted. She had just _married _Fox 3 hours ago!

The Grizzly started walking towards her, and was reaching for her chest, when dick Cheney shot him right in the face, blowing off his head. Krystal then glimpsed him dragging the body into the "Fuckers" room, when someone wormed out fromt he dog-pile and grabbed Krystal. It was Fox, and he was already badly bruised.

"We gotta get outta' here."

"Agreed." They both ran for it, and got into their arwing. They were just a 100 feet or so away from the gates when the cops arrived. For a second, Fox felt a strong feeling of nostalgia, and a huge wave of Déjà' Vu.

"Fox, you alright?"

"Yeah, when my dad died, I went to a few crazy parties. This kind of thing happens way more often than you'd think. Let's never speak of this again."

"Speak about _what_?" She was playing along.

"_Exactly._" So was Fox.

They parked the Arwing in their driveway, limped into Fox's house, and passed out right on the bed, still in their wedding gowns and tuxedos, hoping that the situation would resolve itself in the morning. But they were wrong. Because that was the turning point in their lives, and a long series of events spread across the universe had conspired to turn their lives up-side down. But hey, you'll all get to see it for yourself in the next chapter! Have fun!

* * *

Sorry it took so long, I had summer stuff to do. My schedule can be chaotic sometimes, and to prove my point, I have a surprise funeral to go to. If you happen to be somewhere on the Planet earth, you have a "slim" chance of seeing me IRL.

As for the mystery Fanfic (at the time this was published) I won't be adding anything to it for a while, but I am still planning ahead.

As for when Marcus shows up, he will be in the next chapter, and not as a narrator.

As for the bar fight, that was a way to add some humor and action to the story, and it was a reference to ZombieAxeHero. (If you haven't already), you should check him out.

There is also a clue about the future and/or past of this fanfiction's eventual demise/beginning/origins. Hint Hint, there will be crap-tons of time travel.

010011000100111101001100001000000111100101101111011101010010000001100001011000110111010001110101011000010110110001101100011110010010000001100100011001010110001101101111011001000110010101100100001000000111010001101000011010010111001100100001


End file.
